1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printer having an underlining function, and more particularly to a printer having a text memory for storing a keyed-in text which is capable of storing digits to be underlined in a line by one bit per digit.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a prior art electronic typewriter having a text memory and a underlining function, a keyed-in character string with an underline is stored in the memory by
(1) using one bit in each character code as a discrimination bit to indicate presence or absence of underline, or
(2) inserting a code to indicate start of underline before a digit from which the underline starts and a code to indicate end of underline after a digit at which the underline ends.
In the method (1), one bit in each character code is occupied by the underline bit and hence the number of characters which can be stored is reduced to one half. In the method (2), twice as high a memory capacity is required when a broken line is to be stored.